1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to sequence generation. The embodiments herein particularly relate to automated random sequence generation. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a method for generating a coverage report for the automated random sequence generated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally during regression testing, verification challenges grow exponentially with design complexity. The designers need to adopt new tools and methodologies to deliver on stringent time to production requirements. The main aim of any verification tool is to provide a complete coverage summary in a short span of time and also by occupying lesser memory with least user interaction. The coverage tools provide objective measures of which design features have been exercised by the test suite. Further from the design specification the verification test suite has to be created with a detailed list of what to test and how. It is a real challenge to provide genuine random sequence coverage with less time, least memory utilization and without human intervention.
Further in the existing techniques, for a typical ASIC/hardware development/testing scenario, the debug and performance analysis is done at the wave form levels which are essentially outputted as debug statements or utilities available with the simulation engine. Although this technique is helpful from the functional or timing operation of the device, conformance with respect to a given protocol requires higher level of abstraction to analyze the waveforms.
Also, the scenario would become extremely complex to analyze when multiple devices are involved. Further it is very important to ensure accurate working of the device being developed conforms to a given standard without breaching the integrity of the actual data payload. Essentially, analysis of such implementation at the wave form level does not add-up and therefore the need for bus watchers at the packet or PDU levels gains significance.
Hence there is a need for a method and system for automatically generating sequences for random sequence generation coverage. There also exists a need to provide a method and system for providing a coverage report on the sequence generation. Further there is also a need for a method and system for automatically generating sequences with no user intervention and minimal information about the sequences.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.